


You're All I Need to Get By

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Danny babysit so Peter and his girlfriend can go on a date. (Kinda fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Need to Get By

**Author's Note:**

> the title doesn't really relate directly to the fic. I was just listening to that song as I was posting and it fit these two idiots so well, I decided to use it.

“He’s cute. His hands are all chubby and adorable, I just want to throw him across the room!” Mindy talks, mostly to herself, as she watches Henry sleep on Danny’s bed. She lay on her side beside him, idly touching the baby’s hands, slipping a finger into his little palm. He grips it in his sleep as he stirs and she smiles. 

Danny stands watching from the doorway, leaning against the frame with a ridiculous smirk on his face that could only come from the prospect of a child with one Mindy Lahiri. She appears absolutely amazed by the tiny human and all he is doing is sleeping. Yeah, he is definitely thinking about kids. Sometime. As soon as possible. 

“You look good with a baby.” Danny tells her.

She flashes her teeth at him, smiling all the way up to her eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I would make a great MILF.” 

“What’s a MILF?”

“Danny, you don’t know what a MILF is?” 

“No.”

“It’s an acronym for A Mother I’d Like to F…”

“I was joking, I know what a MILF is, don’t say that in front of the baby!” He hisses. 

“He’s a baby, Danny. He has no idea what we’re saying, plus, he’s sleeping, and I think he’s dreaming about his mom’s boobs.” 

“He is not dreaming about his mom’s boobs!” 

“What! That’s all he knows!”

“You’re crazy.”

“Crazy hot though, right?” She winks and he smiles again.

“Yeah. Come here, let the kid sleep in peace.” 

She kisses Henry once, two more times and then gently pulls her finger from his grasp while Danny’s heart grows impossibly full. 

She squeezes past him and he gently shuts his bedroom door. 

He watches Mindy pick at a bowl of pretzels they had been snacking on earlier, then move around the kitchen looking through his cabinets for a glass, then the right bottle of wine. She is so comfortable amongst his things. There was a time when the thought of anyone invading his space made him want to punch a hole through a wall. Now—he couldn’t imagine Mindy not webbed and tangled in all of his things somehow. 

She starts to mumble and complain, until inevitably, she makes a whining sound and turns around in search for him, holding a bottle of wine with the corkscrew still in the cork. “Danny, help, it’s hard!” 

“You haven’t even tried to open it—“

“Owe—“

“Give me that.” 

He successfully pulls the cork with an audible pop, and proceeds to pour a glassful for Mindy.

“Aren’t you having some?” 

“No, one of us has to stay sober, we’ve got a guest remember?” He tells her, nodding in direction of his room. 

“That’s a good idea, Danny, you’re so smart. When we have our babies and I have my Wine Wednesdays—“ 

“No drinking while they’re babies! No drinking for either of us.”

“Oh come on, didn’t your mom drink when you were a baby? Isn’t that how they rolled in the forties?” 

“Okay, we’ve talked about this before, I was not alive in the forties, we’re almost the same age, you’re not even trying to do the math anymore—“

In mid rambling, she manages to get around the counter to wrap her arms around his waist, kissing his chin repeatedly until he has stopped talking. 

“You’re so cute, Danny. Even when you’re grumpy.” 

“I’m not grumpy.”

She kisses his lips then, “You are very grumpy, and very cute.” 

Henry begins to stir in Danny’s bedroom.

“Oh, he’s up” Mindy starts, but is stopped by Danny, who moves quickly ahead of her. “I’ve got him, drink your wine.” 

 

 

Mindy has been sitting on the couch with a warm bottle of breast milk for the better part of ten minutes now, watching Danny play with henry on the floor. It’s better than T.V. and that is saying something. Her face is sore form smiling so much and though they haven’t talked much about kids since the night at the Empire State Building, something is stirring within her now. It isn’t bad, like her biological clock ticking or anything, but it is definitely something. 

“Okay, little man, now that we’ve learned all about Robert Deniro, let me tell you a thing or two about work ethic—“ Henry gurgles and kicks happily in his arms and Danny stops talking, watching the baby with an air of bewilderment, and when Henry laughs, Danny laughs. 

And Mindy is pretty sure she can feel her heart beating in her ovaries. She needs to stop this before she demands they make a baby really quick.

“Okay, I think it’s time for this guy’s dinner now! Pass him over.”

“I can feed him.”

“No, I will feed him, you will change his diaper.” 

Danny groans and glares at her as he brings the baby over and places him on her lap. 

“Do you think our babies are going to be this good?” Mindy asks while Henry eats and Danny sits beside them, lifting the baby’s leg, then the other. 

“Probably not.” Danny replies dryly, smirking at the way Henry wiggles his toes whenever Danny touches his foot. “I was a very vocal child.”

Mindy seems to consider the fact for a moment before sighing sorrowfully, “Yeah, you’re probably right. Our kids are going to be screamers.” 

“No way around it.”

“Nope.”

“This kid is going to be tall.”

“How can you tell?”

“I just can. Plus, Henry is a tall man’s name. It’s a good name, I like it.”

“Well, It’s no Anthony Francis—“ Mindy teased.

“You hate it now, but you’re going to regret making fun of little Tony when he’s here.”

“Tony. Hmm. I like it.” 

Danny perks up instantly, still holding onto Henry’s chubby little leg as he glances up and smirks at Mindy. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She says, tilting the bottle a little so Henry can get the last of his dinner. “Wow, this kid has my appetite. I knew I liked him.” 

“I love you,” Danny blurts suddenly, for some reason feeling bashful about it, like he doesn’t say it everyday or something. He’s got Henry’s foot pressed against his lips as he smiles sheepishly at her.

Henry eyes him over the rim of his bottle, wondering what Danny is doing with his foot, and Mindy is looking at him like—like she wants to have a baby. “I love you, too. Bring those cushiony lips over here and give me some sugar.” 

“I told you, I don’t like when you talk to me like a pimp—“ he scolds, even as he’s leaning in.

“But I am a pimp—“ she argues in between kisses, and just when she’s getting into it, Danny pulls back abruptly and glares at her. 

“Don’t kiss me with tongue in front of the baby! What is he going to think?”

“Babies can’t even see shapes at this age, Danny. He’s going to think we’re two blobs meshing together. Come on, let’s mesh.”

“No, stop tempting me with your feminine wiles!”

She throws her head back then and laughs, “My what!” 

Henry is gurgling and giggling on Mindy’s lap, simply because she is, and Danny is having a hard time not laughing along. 

 

 

Mindy is sitting at Danny’s kitchen table, sipping on a brand new glass of wine while Danny continues to lather his hands and arms with a thick coat of soap in the sink.

She licks her lips and sighs impatiently. “Danny, what are you, scrubbing in for surgery? It was just a little baby poop.”

“It got all over my hand,” he grumbles, scrubbing up to the elbows before finally letting the water run, “It’s disgusting.” 

Mindy laughs. “It was pretty funny, actually. You yelped like a girl.”

He glares at her over his shoulder. “I did not yelp! I’m a man, men don’t yelp.”

“You yelped,” she laughs again. “What if little Tony poops on you? You going to freak out every time he poops?” 

“No, because I won’t change ALL the diapers.”

“Uh—yes you are. I push ‘em out, you do diapers.” 

“Well, that’s not fun.” He smiles to himself as he rinses the last of the soap off his skin and he hears her sigh behind him. 

“Danny, Danny, Danny, the fun part—is making the babies. Duh.” 

“Well, yes, that’s true.”

“Do you want to, uh, practice right now?” 

He does, he does want to practice. He’s wanted to practice all day. He scowls at her as he dries his hands and arms. “I’m not going to have sex with you while there’s a baby here. You want to traumatize him?”

“Okay, how old do you think this kid is? Because he’s sleeping in your room and I find it doubtful that he’ll get up and just walk out here to see what’s going on.”

He drops the dish towel on the counter, leans back and crosses his arms over his chest, opting to sidestep this argument because he isn’t sure he has ever been or will ever be able to say no to sex with this woman, and changing the subject is his only way out of mentally scarring Henry for life. It’s been a long times since he’s been a baby himself, and who even knows what they understand or don’t understand? “We’re good at this, right?” 

That seems to do the trick. She gets that dreamy, glossy look in her eyes and nods her head eagerly. “We’re very good at this. I’m not worried about us.”

“You’re going to be a great mom.”

She feels a tickle in her throat, a tickle that quickly becomes a full on knot of emotion and it surprises her that his words mean this much. Not that she ever thought he’d doubted her awesome supermom skills, but hearing him say it is another thing altogether and her eyes are already rimmed with tears. She inhales sharply and holds her arm out, opening and closing her hand in a beckoning motion, like a child, when she says, “We don’t have to practice, but come kiss me.” 

He walks over to her, begins to lean in, but she meets him halfway, rising to her feet instead, to soundly kiss him, sweetly and repeatedly. She leads and he follows. He will always follow. She kisses him with intent, with so much emotion behind it that he doesn’t even mind that she uses her tongue while Henry is sleeping in the apartment. She’s got her arms wrapped around his neck as he holds her fully in his arms. 

She buries her tear stained face in the crook of his neck, when they pull apart, muffling her voice against his skin and the musky sweet smell of him. “Thank you for saying that. I didn’t know I needed to hear that until now.” 

“Well, I mean it,” he tells her softly before turning his face into her hair to drop a kiss there. “You’ve got this.” 

She chuckles, low and throaty, in that way that makes him all tingly, and he tenderly taps Mindy’s ass before pulling back, shooting her a warning glare. “Don’t start.” 

“What!” She exclaims innocently. 

“You keep your hands to yourself until Henry leaves.” 

Mindy rolls her eyes and huffs and puffs as she flops back into her seat. But she’s happy. As she watches Danny fuss around the kitchen, washing Henry’s bottles with a precision she could easily find annoying but doesn’t tonight, she realizes she can honestly say she’s really, honest to god happy. And she kind of can’t wait for a bunch of little brats that are half Mindy Lahiri and half Danny Castellano. She’s even started to love the name Anthony Francis, but she’s willing to argue over that a while longer. It’s what they do after all. It’s part of their charm.


End file.
